


burning flames/paradise

by orphan_account



Category: Alias (Comics), Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/M, not all that graphic but u can never be too careful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke’s heart skips a beat as he watches her take a deep breath, framed menacingly against the dull moonlight. (Sue him.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	burning flames/paradise

There are seven of them.

Luke’s trained eyes dart around quickly, taking it all in, formulating a plan of attack on the fly; his knuckles crack ominously as he gears up to take them down and they close in.

“What, no pre-fight banter?” he says, rolling his shoulders back. “Just can’t wait to get right into it, hey?”

The biggest one – their leader, Luke thinks – raises the crowbar in his hand with an aggressive grunt that Luke takes to mean he is either disinterested in talking or incapable of speech.

“Fine,” Luke says, and gets into a fighting stance.

Before anyone can even move a muscle, there’s the clunky sound of swift, heavy footsteps on the ground, and Luke glances away briefly to check if there could possibly be a bystander.

Then she’s there, pushing past him, stepping in front of him, gloved hands clenched. Luke looks at her in surprise, then realizes the implications of her being here.

“Jessica, don’t --”

Down comes the crowbar, and up goes Jessica, hackles raised, teeth bared. She dodges aside, pushes Luke away, and knocks the weapon out of her adversary’s hand, all in one swift movement.

“Try again,” she says, and nails him right in the solar plexus with brutal force that sends him stumbling back, eyes rolling. The satisfying _thump_ as the thug falls to the ground makes Luke’s heart skip a beat as he watches her take a deep breath, framed menacingly against the dull moonlight. (Sue him.)

His cronies jump into action, finally, after being stunned by the sudden appearance of a certain former superhero. Two go for Jessica, the other four go for Luke.

Jessica looks back at Luke, shouts: “Get up!”

Luke breaks out of his reverie and blocks an incoming attack, getting to his feet as gracefully as he can, all things considered. One takes his knife out and Luke plucks it out of his hand, snaps the blade in half like a twig.

He can’t see her clearly, but he knows that Jessica is probably bloodying her knuckles with her opponents' faces without the slightest regard for her own safety. If he didn’t trust her as much as he does, he’d probably step in to intervene.

Eventually, they realize that they probably should've treated the scrappy five-foot-nine woman punching the living daylights out of them as more of a threat, but by then it is much too late.

Luke takes a couple hits to the chest, but soon enough Jessica is sitting on an abandoned crate, dabbing at the blood on her hands, and Luke is dragging the limp bodies into a dumpster.

“Were you following me?”

“I’m a P.I., Luke,” Jessica mutters, wincing slightly as she brushes past a raw patch of skin-stripped flesh. “It’s my job.”

“Nobody hired you to do it, did they?”

“I hired myself,” she says stubbornly, and looks up, just as he grimaces at a sudden pain in his abdomen. “Need any medical attention, Power Man?”

“Nah,” Luke says as the dull ache throbs and slowly disappears, closing the dumpster lid. “I'm unbreakable, remember?”

“Only on the surface.”

“Hah,” says Luke.

“Hey,” Jessica says, standing up. “How do you feel about the whole ‘nurse patching up wounded soldier’ fantasy?”

“I don’t need fantasies,” Luke says with a shit-eating grin. “Not when I got you, girl.”

“Man, you're the nurse in this scenario,” Jessica shoots back. “You know that, right?”

Luke’s face softens into a real smile as he turns and resists the intense urge to kiss her. “Never been one for roleplay, but I guess I could be into it. For you.”

“You do say the sweetest things,” Jessica mumbles, looking down at her bloodied palms, and Luke loves her, oh God, he loves her so much. In all her bloodstained, foulmouthed glory, he loves her in the way that only an unbreakable man can love a landmine of a woman.

In another world, he tells her this, and she tells him that she loves him too, but fuck, this isn’t that story, and they’re not that couple. Not in a million years.

What he does say is: “Have you been day-drinking?”

She punches him and the smile on her face is totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO HYPE FOR JESSICA JONES AHHHHH


End file.
